grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuru/History
}} History The Birth Shizuru's earliest memories was the constant movement of air, carrying his semi-awakened conscious along with the flow. Unsure of how long since he drifted within the currents, suddenly an unknown force confined him up in a small space and everything turned dark. Again unsure of how long since the confinement, the outer shell of the space cracked and blinding light poured into the gap. He slowly opened his eyes as the light faded, revealed a pair of surprised couples. The female of the couple gently picked him up - in the form of newborn infant - and cuddled him close in her embrace. The young Dragonborn, who felt the warm for the first time, slept soundly in the embrace. The young Dragonborn since then living with the couples who adopted him as their own. His father, Carlgen, is a street performer who doesn't like to sit in home whole day, and mother Aria is a herbalist who grows herbs and flowers in their house's garden for living. Despite Carlgen's absence from home most of the time, Shizuru enjoyed the times when the family united. Through Aria, Shizuru learned in identifying various types of plants and their usage in healing, as well as the ways of tending plants. Shizuru's love to nature also due to her influence as well. Carlgen, on the other hand, taught the young Dragonborn the sky and the way of flight. Although Shizuru failed to pick up the pegasus' flight style due to his heavier weight, but they eventually figure out the way in soar their wings in the sky. In teenage days The happiness didn't remained long until Shizuru's 15th Summer. It was the day when the circus came to town, the Dragonborn went out with his father to watch the performance, leaving Aria at home alone. As they returned after the show, they saw smoke came out from the direction of their home. Noticed something was wrong, Carlgen took flight and head to the home immediately. It took Shizuru some effort to catch up, but the scene traumatized him. His home was in a blaze, his father with mildly sizzled condition while carried his beloved mother - burned badly with a fatal stab wound on her abdomen - in his arms. In her last breathe, Aria warned Carlgen about her brother, Madara who hunted the couple down since long time ago for their head due to old feud. Raged by the death of his beloved, Carlgen left Shizuru to his old-time partner, a Leviathan by the name Ivy, an disappeared from. Through Ivy, the young Dragonborn learned about his father's true job - one of the best mercenaries who quited his job for his beloved. Awed by the deeds of his father, Shizuru decided to take after the footstep and become a mercenary too. However Ivy stopped him, as she was bounded by a promise to Carlgen. Unable to do anything, Shizuru remained in Ivy's home awaiting for his father's return. It was half a year later when Carlgen's news returned home, and it was not a good one. The pegasus called a few of his old comrades to face Madara for vengeance, only to ended up in failure as the group was cornered and slaughtered mercilessly. Carlgen was the only survivor of the rendezvous, but he was at the brink of his death. The subordinates of the involved mercenary group brought the young Shizuru to his father's bed, in tears the young Dragonborn blamed himself for being weak in helping his father. In his last breath, Carlgen gave his permission for Shizuru to become mercenary as he wished, and wished for the young Dragonborn not to seek vengeance to the person who destroyed their happiness. Although Shizuru agreed with his father's wish, but the flames of vengeance didn't died out as it remained hidden deep within his heart. In adult days 20 years since Carlgen's passing, the young Dragonborn learned under Ivy's wings in becoming a fine mercenary. He learned swordsmanship and martial arts under two different mercenaries who are relatively close to the Leviathan, while a pass-by Pegasus found his talent in wind magic and stayed to teach him Wind Manipulation. Without Ivy's realization, the Dragonborn's will of vengeance grew as time went on, which it became sole reason for him to become stronger. After Shizuru was allowed to leave and take the job as mercenary freely, he traveled around the world in fulfilling his job while secretly seek out Madara's whereabouts, for sore purpose of vengeance. He confronted his uncle several times throughout the next 30 summers, only managed to slain the murderer in his seventh attempt, with the sacrificial of his comrades and a right eye. After Madara was slain, the Dragonborn realized the mistakes he made - many innocents' lives, include his comrades', were lost throughout the campaign. Burdened by the guilt, Shizuru disappeared from the Mercenary line as he hide himself in a secluded forest, living by himself. Falling in love Plague by his past, Shizuru's emotion was unstable that he occasionally dreamed that his dead uncle returned to haunt him, which the Dragonborn lived in a miserably period of time. His Dragon blood driven by unstable emotion, in which he occasionally snapped trees in halves to vent out the building up anger. This had caused the villages outside of forest became wary, assuming that there was a dangerous monster living deep within the dense foliage but not brave enough to go in to it and find out. In his 100th summer, the first and only visitor entered his territory - a curious Alicorn boy with an erhu lost his way and wandered into the forest. At first the Dragonborn made loud noises and snapped some trees in attempt to chase the Alicorn away, but all his attempts failed as the boy finally found him. Dressed in a shabby, poorly maintained manner, the Dragonborn was almost look like a beast, but the boy didn't back out as he reached a hand out with a smile. "Do you need help?" This was the beginning of his new life with Yashiro, his fated one in life. Despite Shizuru's refusal in meeting Yashiro, with occasionally threatening growl and roars, his action never success in scaring the Alicorn away. After several attempts, he lost motivation and left Yashiro alone, hoping the other would eventually go away. However it didn't happened as Yashiro somehow lived with him, claiming that "I think I will lose my way again if going into the forest". Shizuru continued to ignore the boy - even though he noticed that the other's ambiguous gender identity later - but his cold demeanor slowly vanished as Yashiro melted his heart with his music. Eventually they slowly learned to know each other better and eventually fall in love together (although Yashiro was the one confessed first). Upon Yashiro's request, Shizuru finally left the forest and resumed his mercenary job as extra while became personal guard to the musician. They married after traveled together for a period of time. Plot To be added. References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories